


Legolas knows Daddy loves him

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Thranduil, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Violence, Parent Thranduil, Self-Hatred, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil loves Legolas more than himself, Verbal Abuse, good Thranduil, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas knows his daddy loves him,<br/>He feels it in his touch,<br/>He knows that he loves him<br/>Oh so very much,</p>
<p>A poem that will be slowly verse by verse turn into a story.<br/>Thranduil loves Legolas, and will do anything to protect his child. Legolas loves Thranduil and wishes he could stop his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas knows Daddy loves him

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains implied abuse and violence. Nothing very bad though.

 

Legolas knows his daddy loves him,

He feels it in his touch,

He knows that he loves him,

Oh so very much,

 

He sees it in his smile,

He hears in his words,

He feels it when he pushes his hair into his favorite style,

He knows it when his father lifts him high like a soaring bird,

 

He knows it from the paintings that are his wall,

He knows it from the stories before he says goodnight,

He knows it from his daddies face when he calls,

He knows it when his daddy desperately tries to hide his fright,

 

He sees it in the scar upon his face,

He sees it when daddy stands in front him,

While she tells him to **‘Learn your fucking place’** ,

He sees in the wounds upon his skin,

 

He hears it in his voice,

_‘Legolas go back to your room’,_

She tells him **‘It’s cute you still think you have a choice’** ,

_‘I am sorry, I’ll get better at it I promise, soon’,_

 

He feels it in his hugs,

When he tells him that _‘They‘re just happy tears,’_

He feels the cuts on his hands from broken mugs,

And when he says _‘There is nothing you need fear’_ ,

 

He believes him when daddy says ‘ _There is no monster in there’,_

After all daddies is right, cause she is right outside the door,

She’s the real monster, hiding behind her hair,

She always hurts daddy, and she’s always back for more,

 

Legolas loves his dad,

And wants to make him proud,

That is why when they play he won’t make her mad,

He tries never to be loud,

Or rude, or stupid, or a brat,

Because doesn't want his daddy hurt,

He rather anything than that,

 

He pretends not to wake,

When his daddy climbs, crying into his bed,

He must be strong for daddy’s sake,

He has to use his head,

Legolas doesn't know what to do,

He just turns into his father’s arms faking sleep,

He hear a sobbed _‘I love you’_

He cannot stop himself; he too begins to weep,

No sleep for him can be found by simply counting sheep,

 

Why does she hurt him?

Why does she make him cry?

Why does she make him bleed?

Tell him to **‘Just die!’**

 

Legolas can’t believe that he use to love the monster,

When it wore a mask,

Wanted its approval,

For each and every little task,

 

Now he hates the monster,

For it makes daddy bleed,

Daddy protects him from it,

_‘Just don’t t hurt Legolas’_ he pleads,

 

Legolas knows his daddy loves him,

He tries to let his daddy know,

Even if she hates him,

Legolas’ love for daddy will never go.

**Author's Note:**

> Important:  
> In this Au Legolas is about 7-8 years old, the 'monster' who abuses Thranduil is of course Legolas mother. 
> 
> This may seem out of character for Thranduil, but just so you understand Thranduil is still with her because of Legolas. He isn't financially stable as he is an artist, and she is a women. If she gets custody of Legolas she would hurt him without Thranduil there to protect him. Thranduil couldn't bare that, and so he will take it all to stop her hurting Legolas. There are also a lot more reasons to why Thranduil is still there but Legolas is the main one. 
> 
> Hopefully over the next couple of weeks this will be updated with the first chapter :) I hoped you like it! Tell me if you liked it or saw any errors. Sorry if my poem was completely on point structure wise.


End file.
